


Il dio serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Furry, Genderswap, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una vita per una vita, sostituisci ciò che hai ucciso.





	Il dio serpente

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/M Sangue.

** Il dio serpente **

Il dio serpente era seduto su un templio, la parte inferiore del suo corpo era una lunga coda da rettile, che teneva acciambellata su se stessa, aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto muscoloso ed era nascosto dalle ombre delle fronde degli alberi tutt’intorno. Con i suoi occhi dorati osservava due serpenti che, nella strada polverosa, erano intenti a copulare. Ad ogni sibilo di piacere, si leccava le labbra voluttuosamente, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli dietro le spalle possenti, le sue pupille erano ferine.

Udì dei passi e strisciò indietro, vedendo un giovane risalire la china della collina.

“Tirio porta al pascolo le pecore. Tirio controlla i cani. Tirio fa questo, Tirio fa quello… che gran rottura” borbottò il ragazzo. Si trovò davanti i due serpenti intenti a copulare e ringhiò, si piegò in avanti e prese una pietra aguzza.

“Ci mancavano solo questi! Morite, stronzi!” gridò, scagliandola. La pietra colpì alla testa la femmina del serpente, il suo cranio andò in pezzi e la sua testa divenne una poltiglia che macchiò la strada.

“Ben vi sta! Potessi lo farei anche a quegli scocciatori dei miei genitori” ringhiò Tirio.

Il dio serpente sibilò rumorosamente e lanciò un raggio fucsia dagli occhi, colpendo in pieno il giovane pastore. Questo fu avvolto da un fumo, il suo bastone e il suo cappello di lana marrone caddero per terra, lui gemette e precipitò in ginocchio. Il suo corpo si trasformò in quello di una ragazza ignuda, dai seni prosperosi e la pelle liscia, abbronzata e glabra.

Tirio abbassò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo i suoi seni e li palpò, avvertì i capezzoli turgidi sotto le mani e avvertì una sensazione di desiderio risalire dal suo bassoventre. Deglutì a vuoto e si alzò in piedi.

“Che diamine succede?!” sbraitò con voce acuta. 

Il serpente stava divorando il cadavere della femmina. 

Tirio si abbassò, facendo ondeggiare sia i glutei sodi che il seno prosperoso e recuperò il suo bastone. Il dio serpente scivolò giù dal tetto e strisciò dietro il tempio. Aspetto che Tirio avesse fatto qualche passo incerto nella sua direzione, affiancandosi al tempietto e scattò, avvolgendolo tra le sue spire.

“Che diamine succede?” esalò Tirio, trovandosi immobilizzato. 

“Non preoccuparti, Tiria, nessuno ti darà più ordini a cui ti dispiacerà obbedire” sibilò il dio. Baciò con foga la ragazza, mozzandogli il fiato, intrecciando la sua lunga lingua biforcuta intorno a quella della ragazza.

Tiria mugolò, sentì il suo corpo reagire automaticamente ed iniziò a strusciarsi contro le spire della coda del serpente. Quest’ultimo le liberò la bocca e le conficcò i lunghi denti ricurvi nella spalla, la giovane gridò, mentre il sangue iniziò a scivolare sul suo corpo. Ansimò, tossendo e la vista le si annebbiò, il dio lecco avidamente il sangue e ridacchiò, sentendola gemere. Sollevò la punta della sua coda e risalì fino ai glutei della giovane, la penetrò di scatto, Tiria gridò di dolore e di piacere insieme, mentre lui cominciava a prepararla.

La saliva colò dalla bocca spalancata della ragazza, le sue labbra erano diventate bollenti e rosso fuoco. Il dio serpente leccò il sangue avidamente, fece scivolare la coda fuori dalla ragazza ormai umida e la penetrò con il suo membro, Tiria vide appannato e il suo corpo iniziò a muoversi su e giù, assecondando i movimenti del dio serpente.

“Il tuo sangue ha un sapore delizioso, sarà piacevole assaggiarlo ancora” sibilò.

< Ho ucciso una femmina di serpente ed io ne prendo il posto > pensò. Il piacere le offuscò la mente ed iniziò a gemere di piacere.

Il dio serpente continuò a prenderla, facendole raggiungere l’orgasmo un paio di volte, fino a venire dentro di lei. I rivoli di sangue si erano rappresi sul corpo di Tiria, che perse i sensi.

Il dio serpente strisciò fino a dentro il tempo, portando la giovane incosciente con sé.


End file.
